300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2019.03.11
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- *''Rosa Ichthys Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 40/50/60/70/80 to 50 at all skill levels. *''Laus Saint Claudius Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 60/70/80/90/100 to 50 at all skill levels. *''Rosa Ichthys Q: ''Optimized the dash effect, no longer has a short before casting animation. *''Laus Saint Claudius Q: ''Optimized the dash effect, no longer has a short before casting animation. *''Gladiusanus Blauserum / Pari Tenu Blauserum W: ''Mana cost of 1st, 2nd, and 3rd cast reduced from 10/15/20/25/30 to 10/12/14/16/18. *''Gladiusanus Blauserum / Pari Tenu Blauserum W: ''Before casting animation of the initial cast (1st cast) reduced from 0.267 seconds to 0.167 seconds. *''Gladiusanus Blauserum / Pari Tenu Blauserum W: ''The skill range of the initial cast (1st cast) increased from 320 range to 370 range. *''Gladiusanus Blauserum / Pari Tenu Blauserum W: ''The skill range of the secondary cast (2nd cast) increased from 320 range to 370 range. *''Gladiusanus Blauserum / Pari Tenu Blauserum W: ''The skill range of the final cast (3rd cast) increased from 350 range to 400 range. *''Gladiusanus Blauserum / Pari Tenu Blauserum W: ''The skill width of the final cast (3rd cast) increased from 70 radius to 120 radius. *''Gladiusanus Blauserum / Pari Tenu Blauserum W: ''The angle (scope) of the initial cast (1st cast) and secondary cast (2nd cast) increased from 135 degrees to 180 degress. *''Aestus Domus Aurea R: ''Removed before casting animation. *''Fury: ''After the Warrior Boy is out of of combat, his Fury can't be decreased below 20. If he has Fury less than 20, he will automatically restore his Fury to 20. *''Bladestorm R: ''Now gains 50 Fury to Warrior Boy upon turning this skill on, and no longer disables Warrior Boy's Summoner Spells and Equipment's active abilities. *''King's Treasure Q: ''Removed the 5 units of target cap. *''King's Treasure Q: ''Bonus damage adjusted from Bonus AD + AP to Bonus AD. *''King's Treasure Q: ''Damage type adjusted from magic damage to physical damage. *''King's Treasure Q: ''Interval of each damage hit reduced from 1 second to 0.5 seconds. *''King's Treasure Q: ''Total duration of dealing damage reduced from 3 seconds to 1.5 seconds. *''King's Treasure Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 60/65/70/75/80 to 40/45/50/55/60. *''Chains of Heaven W: ''Mana cost reduced from 50/60/70/80/90 to 40/45/50/55/60. *''Chains of Heaven W: ''The flight speed of Enkidu increased from 1000 to 1200. *''Spatial Transportation E: ''The skill indicator now shows the AoE of applying blind debuff at the target location. *''Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth R: ''Mana cost reduced from 150 to 100. *''Rinkaku - Rize Q: ''The attack range of the next basic attacks after the third basic attacks using Rinkaku increased from 130 to 300. *''Rinkaku - Rize Q: ''Each unit hit by the attack from the passive effect of this skill now grants 1 RC cells to Kaneki. *''Half-Kakujas R: ''RC cells obtained from each cast of Kaneki's skills increased from 4 to 5. *''Half-Kakujas R: ''RC cells obtained on the learning of this skill adjusted from 50 at all skill levels to 100 at level 1 and 50 at level 2 and 3. *''Aegis W: ''Damage reduction adjusted from 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% to 20% at all skill levels. *''Aegis W: ''The duration of damage reduction buff adjusted from 1 second to 0.5/0.65/0.8/0.95/1.1 seconds. *''Bet/Zayin/Yod W: ''Now consumes only 1 Time when triggering on non-hero units. *''City of Devouring Time E: ''Now grants 10%/12%/14%/16%/18% bonus Attack Speed and bonus Movement Speed to all allied units (including Kurumi) that stay on the City of Devouring Time field. (The same effect on Kurumi's Kokkoku Tei (Emperor of Time) ( ) in Eternal Battlefield is also upgraded) *Basic attack range increased from 100 to 115. *''Pistol Kiss Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 40 to 35 at all skill levels. *''Pistol Kiss Q: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.266 seconds to 0.2 seconds. *''Mero Mero Mellow W: ''Mana cost reduced from 80/85/90/95/100 to 50/55/60/65/70 *''Mero Mero Mellow W: ''Now increases the duration of the petrify effect on targets with at least 1 stack of the debuff from Pistol Kiss Q from 0.75 seconds to 1 second. *''Perfume Femur E: ''Optimized the casting animation. *''Perfume Femur E: ''Bonus magic damage against targets with petrify effect adjusted from of target's maximum Health to the higher value between of target's maximum Health or of target's missing Health. *''Perfume Femur E: ''When killing an enemy hero with this skill, the cooldown of this skill will be reset and the Mana cost of this skill will be fully refunded. *''Satsui no Ha W: ''Cooldown reduced from 16/15/14/13/12 seconds to 14/13/12/11/10 seconds. *''Satsui no Ha W: ''The damage type of additional damage based on target's maximum Health adjusted from physical damage to magic damage. *''Souja Sousen E: ''Cooldown reduced from 16/15/14/13/12 seconds to 14/13/12/11/10 seconds. *''Souja Sousen E: ''Removed the screen vibration effect. *''Souja Sousen E: ''Removed before casting animation. *''Souja Sousen E: ''Maximum distance for the link to be in contact with target increased from 300 to 400. *''Mandara no Jin R: ''Cooldown adjusted from 140/130/120 seconds to 110/100/90 seconds. *''Mandara no Jin R: ''Added the 2nd cast that can be used to actively end the skill effect earlier (to prevent Orochimaru from unable to walk out of the field because of being forced to cast Souja Sousen E while inside the field). *''Raikiri W: ''Within the duration, the basic attack range of his next basic attack is increased to 400 and his next basic attack will pull him to the target. *''Hei Q: ''Removed the mark effect that forces Hei to pull himself toward the target upon consuming all 3 stacks. *''Yin W: ''Added new active ability: Upon activation, the nex cast of Hei Q will pull Hei himself toward the latest target hit by the knife, prioritizes enemy heroes. *''Gomu Gomu no Gatling Q: ''No longer interrupts Luffy's movement upon activation. *''Gomu Gomu no Gatling Q: ''Skill AoE adjusted from 300 x 300 to 400 x 220, and adjusted the skill's visual effect. *''Gomu Gomu no Rocket Q: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.6 seconds to 0.3 seconds. *''Gomu Gomu no Rocket Q: ''Skill range increased from 200 to 300. *''Gomu Gomu no Ono W: ''Now has a semi-knock up effect. *''Gomu Gomu no Rocket E: ''When clicking on the target location that exceeds the skill's maximum cast range, Luffy will dash in the direction of that target location at a maximum distance. *''Gear Third R: ''Damage reduction reincreased from 10% to 15%. *''Gear Second / Gear Third / Gear Fourth R: ''The duration of penalty effect (losing all effects of Haki) reduced from 20 seconds to 10 seconds. *''Gear Second / Gear Third / Gear Fourth R: ''Cooldown reduced from 140/120/100 seconds to 90 seconds. *''Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 7 seconds at all skill levels to 3 seconds at all skill levels. *''Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun Q: ''Cooldown can no longer enjoy the cooldown reduction effects. *''Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun Q: ''knockback distance reduced from 500 range to 300 range. *''Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun Q: ''Now also reduces the Movement Speed of the target hit by 40% for 1.5 seconds. *''Gomu Gomu no Leo Bazooka W: ''Cooldown adjusted from 15 seconds at all skill levels to 7 seconds at all skill levels. *''Gomu Gomu no Leo Bazooka W: ''Cooldown can no longer enjoy the cooldown reduction effects. *''Gomu Gomu no Leo Bazooka W: ''Now can stun the target for 1 second if the knockback effect causes the target to collide with terrain. *''Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun E: ''Cooldown can no longer enjoy the cooldown reduction effects. *''Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun E: ''Skill indicator adjusted from single target type to area target type. *''Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun E: ''Cast range increased from 2000 to 2500. *''Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun E: ''Skill AoE increased from 500 radius to 750 radius. *''Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun E: ''The height of the knocked up effect increased from 100 to 250 (increased by 150%!). *''Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun E: ''Slightly increased the launching speed. *''Gear Fourth R: ''Damage reduction reincreased from 10% to 25%. *''Yukine E: ''The damage of the Boundary reduced from 90/135/180/225/270 + Bonus AD to 70/105/140/175/210 + Bonus AD. *''Anata Ni Go En Ga Aran Koto: ''Bonus true damage when using Yukine (Blessed Regalia) reduced from 14%/18%/22%/26%/30% to 12%/15%/18%/21%/24%. ---- Gold Heroes *Kanzaki Kaori available for 6000 Gold / 45 Diamonds after the update. New Skins *Erza Scarlet's Skin Card - Miyamoto Musashi (武藏) available for 198 Diamonds on 15th March 2019 at 6.00 PM. ---- *Fixed the problem wherein the canceling on before basic attack animation of the fourth basic attack would consume all counters on basic attacks for launching Rinkaku from Rinkaku - Rize Q without launching the skill effect. *Fixed the problem within the nullify effect from Shifting World Line could be triggered by blocking the penalty true damage dealt by Finalize Apoptosis W. *Fixed the problem wherein the duration of the petrify effect from Pistol Kiss Q was lower than the skill description. *Fixed the problem wherein the duration of the petrify effect from Slave Arrow R''was lower than the skill description. *Fixed the problem wherein ''Satsui no Ha W had a chance of marking the wrong target. *Fixed the problem wherein the additional damage based on the target's maximum Health from Satsui no Ha W didn't grow with the skill level. *Fixed the problem wherein the effect of Haoshoku Haki from Straw Hat Luffy didn't trigger sometimes. *Fixed the problem wherein the healing effect would be less effective on Luffy while he is within Second Gear or Third Gear forms. *Fixed the problem wherein Luffy couldn't use any skill of Fourth Gear form while the form is within last few seconds of the duration. *Fixed the problem wherein Seven's scissors could be blocked by Altair's Blades of All Creations (Defensive Stance) Q. ---- Monsters The models of all monsters from Yu-Gi-Oh! and Pokemon series are replaced with the models of monsters from Sword Art Online as follows: * => * => * => * => * => * => * => * => * => * => Removal Heroes Since some of the hero's skill sets do not match the overall gameplay, in order to enhance the player's game experience, the official team will suspend the usage of the heroes in the list below, the official team will redesign and optimize them as soon as possible. The heroes in the list are as follows: Note: According to the rumors, it seems the removal of Mutou Yuugi and WarGreymon is related to the copyright issue, since the replacement of monsters from Yu-Gi-Oh! and Pokemon with monsters from Sword Art Online is also happening after this update. ---- ----